


5 times Peter purred + 1 he couldn't

by Dorthea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Adorable Peter, Adorable Peter Parker, Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Ben Parker Dies, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Character Death In Dream, Cute Peter Parker, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Guilt, High School, High School Student Peter Parker, Hot Chocolate, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic Fingers, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mute - Freeform, Mute Peter Parker, Muteness, Nightmares, POV Stephen Strange, POV Wanda Maximoff, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Permanent Injury, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker purrs, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Purring, Secret Identity, Surgery, Teen Peter, Teen Peter Parker, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues, Vibranium (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, purr, purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Peter Parker was bitten by a radioaktive spider. That means sticking to walls, swing in webs and having enhanced senses. But seemingly it also means that he can purr?Add a little bit of identity reveals, some nightmares and panic attacks, and end it all on a kidnapping. Then you got quiet a good fanfiction!Or, 5 times Peter purred + 1 he couldn't.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 850





	1. Secrets revealed: Rhodey + Tony

“So, tell me Tones, how many of the rogue’s are going to live at the compounded, now that the shield has chosen to dump them on us?” he’d wanted to ask Tony for weeks, ever since hearing that they would come, and finally sitting in the lab waiting for Tony to fix up those leg braces he’d gotten the chance.  
  
Tony looked up for a short moment but then returned his focus on the braces and the screwdriver, securely placed in a tight grip in his hands. “I’m not sure actually. Wanda for sure, her and Vision had something good going for them. Clint and Scott have both been allowed to return home, something about wife and kids or something. Natacha is living at Shield” Tony stated “Uh… and Barns, Cap and probably Falcon will live here… At least till they find a stable job and a place of their own” Tony said a bit slower, in a bit deeper, voice. It was clear he didn’t like the idea of letting Barns into the house, and maybe he didn’t want Cap there either.  
  
It was also extremely clear in Tony’s way of saying it, that he didn’t want to talk about it. It was something he’d learned to read over the years. And pushing Tony to talk about it, likely wouldn’t help.  
  
“So the place is going to be completely full?” I looked at Tony with a curious look “I mean, You and Pepper live here, Vision, Bruce and sometimes Thor and me? And now we can add 4 more to the list?”.  
  
Tony laughed “5 more actually” he said it with happiness in his voice, and his eyes lit up at the though. He rarely saw Tony existed and Happy like that. Five? Wait, was… no way.  
  
“Wait… are you and Pepper expecting?” Tony’s eyes snapped up and his face turned into a weird grin.  
  
“What?... No. No, no, no. Oh God no! Not like that…” Tony said, laughing at my probably shocked face. “Rhodes, do you remember Spider-man?” I nodded. “Spider-man is getting a room here, at the compound. He started staying he occasionally, so I thought it was about time making it official” Tony’s eyes where so happy and excited.  
  
“ _Boss, Happy would like to inform you that Peter just got in the car. ETA is 25 minutes_ ” Friday said.  
  
“Thanks Fri” Tony said, looking halfway up to the celling smiling even more now than he did just a second ago. “Mind getting Happy to warn my kid that we have a visitor in the lab?”.  
  
“ _Right away boss_ ”.  
  
“Peter? Tones promise me you didn’t just get happy to abduct a child”.  
  
“I would never, Rhodes. Who do you think I am?” Tony stated with a serious voice, but then got soft “I just though it was about time you meet my personal intern”.  
  
“Personally Intern? Since when dose Tony Stark has an intern?” it wasn’t like Tony to ever have an interne. Tony worked alone in the lab, only me, Pepper and Tony could enter. Everyone else needed permission from Tony himself. And no one could keep up with Tony anyways, other than maybe Bruce but he had his own lab at the compound. And didn’t Tony call him “my kid” just a few minutes ago?  
  
“Since, uh… right around the time with everything in Germany” Tony said as he stood from his work “Now let’s get up and heat some Pizza. I promised the kid’s aunt to feed him, cause his stomach is a bottomless hole. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he could eat as much as Cap”.

  
  


***

  
  


And sure enough 20 minutes later Tony pulled out the previously frozen Pizza from the oven, just in time for the sound and sneakers echoing though the halls nearing the kitchen entrance. And around the corner came a fifteen, maybe sixteen-year-old kid with brown curls and doe eyes. Wearing an old red MIT hoodie (wait, that’s Tony’s?) a set of jeans, black converse and over his shoulder hang a spider-man backpack. God, he looked like Tony in his young days.  
  
“Hey Mr. Stark” the kid, Peter, greeted cheerfully before his eyes switched and landed on me. The backpack started sliding down his shoulder, and his eyes widened staring at me with star struck eyes and mouth slightly open, gapping.  
  
“OH. MY. GOD. Your War Machine” the kid let his backpack hit the floor, moving closer and handing his hands towards me “I… I’m Peter. Parker” he stuttered. I shacked his hand (God, this kid must be lifting weight. What a powerful grip).  
  
“Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Rhodey” I greeted.  
  
At the Tony came over and laid his arm over the kid’s shoulder, letting the kid lean into his touch. “I though it would be a good idea if you got to meet Rhodey before the rogues moves in next week. With whole your identity thing, it might be good to have more than one person at the compound who knows about your special after school activities” Tony said half with a laugh and half serious. The kid flinched away, with a shocked expression.  
  
“You told him?” he asked with a serious and fearful voice while staring right at Tony.  
  
“Told me what, Tones?” I eye them both at Peter stood as frozen in shock.  
  
“No. I haven’t. Who do you think I am?” Tony said smiling at the boy “Though you are going to tell him, today. Or else you won’t be allowed at the compound anymore. I need to know someone can keep an eye out for you when the rogues are here” he laughed.  
  
Peter turned around, meet my eyes, and looked suddenly so shy and scared. Shifting on his feet, locking his eyes to the floor, while mumbling something incoherent.  
  
“Kid you have speak a little louder, we can’t all have super hearing like you” Tony said while placing pizza and 3 different plates and pulling out a few soda can’s from the fridge. Super hearing, wait a second..-  
  
“I’m Spider-man” the kid said, this time with confidence in his voice and looking his eyes to mine. This kid, Tony’s kid, intern, whatever, what Spider-man?  
  
“Tones, please tell me the kid is lying. You didn’t bring a teen to Germany? Dose his parents know or are you keeping this behind their bags?”.  
  
“One, his not lying. He was swing around Queens long before I found him, I just updated his gear so there is less of a chance of him dying” Tony looked serious “I did bring him to Germany. I told you, his on the young side” Tony placed his arms over the kids shoulder again “and the kid’s aunt, who is his guardian knows. She’s scary btw. Pray to God you never meet her”.  
  
And with that half an hour later we sat in compounds living area, eating Pizza and watching Star Wars. Peter’s choice, and Tony didn’t even question it. When we all where done eating Tony shifted on the couch allowing the kid to place his heads in Tony’s lap while facing the TV. And Tony, Tones, started playing with the kids hair. This, brown haired kid, was making Tony soft? That couldn’t be right. But the kid just relaxed under Tony’s touch, and Tony seemed to relax as well.  
  
Well, until a vibration sound filled the room. Like a purr. It was only there for a moment, the kid’s eyes shot open and suddenly he was sitting in the couch with red cheeks. Tony looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
“What the hell kid” Tony asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. The kid looking embarrassed, or… did he look scared? Tony placed his second hand on the kids chest, feeling for something.  
  
“Kid, can you please tell me what just happened, or do I need to call Dr. Cho?” Tony asked with seriousness and fear in his voice. He cared for the kid, and the sound that just came out of him, scared him.  
  
“I… uhm.. I…” Peter eyes darted around the room “Did you know, that male wolf spider’s can purr? Uh… I might have picked that up. I can mostly control it, but sometimes it just slips”.  
  
Tony stared at the kid for a moment, “Huh? Alright then. Get back into my lap, sleep, purr, relax or whatever. And then we can go to the lab when the movie is done. If you want we can even ask aunt hottie if you can stay here for the night, Happy can drive you to school in the morning”. The kid visibly relax, returned his head to Tony’s lap and feel asleep purring, soon followed by Tony.  
  
Tony had a (freaking) purring teenage superhero, in his lap? Such a dad.  
  
“Friday, snap a picture”.  
  
“ _Already done_ ”.


	2. Summer break: Scott Lang + Clint Barton and kids

It was almost two months since the rogues had moved into the compounded, and it had been almost just as long since Peter had stopped by for a lab night. Not that Tony hadn’t invited, but every time he’d send a message Peter had replied with some stupid excuse.  
  
***Sorry Mr. Stark. I practice after school tomorrow.*  
  
*Can’t today Mr. Stark, need to study for this important test.*  
  
*Sorry I didn’t see you message till now. Went on patrol. Summer break soon tho. Then I’ll come.***  
  
Okay, maybe not stupid excuses, but Tony was completely sure Peter was trying to avoid the rogues. Tony didn’t push. Really Tony was happy he didn’t have to worry about them figuring out that Peter Parker, was Spider-man. Between the weekly visits from Clint, and the daily living with Barnes, there were a good chance someone would figure it out quickly. Peter didn’t want that, so Tony accepted it. He didn’t want to loss to kid for one reason or another.  
  
“ _Boss, Clint Barton and Scott Lang are requesting access to the lab. Should I let them in?_ ” Friday’s voice broke his thoughts.  
  
“Ugh, whatever. Let them in Fri” Tony said with a sigh, before sliding out from under one of the cars, drying the worst motor oil of his hands. At the same time as the two avengers (okay, really. X-avenger and who was this dude again?) “What bring you guys down into my lab tonight?” Tony asked getting up onto his feet.  
  
“Nothing special. You know, we just wanted to ask if we could invite with wife and kids for a weekend at the compound? The summer holidays just started, we would turn on the grill, maybe go for a swim on the beach or something” Clint asked with a friendly tone.  
  
“Kids? Wait, Scott has kid’s too?”  
  
“Oh yeah, Cassie. My sweet baby girl. She was supposed to be with her mother this year, but her mother had to cancel last minute” Scott replied.  
  
Tony thought about it. Really, it wouldn’t matter to him if 4 kids were running around the compound for a few days, at least as long as they didn’t get into the labs. Which they likely wouldn’t. But could he trust the two people standing in front of him? And then.-  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’m sure the kids would love it! But, Rhodey, me and a few family friends would like to join you guys. If you don’t mind, of course” Tony replied, smiling. Maybe this could bring him a little closer to the team and might be what was needed to get Peter to come by again. He missed the kid.  
  
“You and some family friends, want to join? They got kids or something?” Clint asked with a snort. Sure, it seemed odd that Tony would want to join, but who knows, he might be softer than they though. No, he wasn’t soft. He couldn’t be.  
  
“Eh, yeah. Teenager turning 16 to august. And he probably wants his friends to join” Tony replied.

********

***

********

And so, the next weekend Happy went to Queens to pick up Peter, May, Ned as well as MJ and brought them to the compound so they would arrive around the same time as Clint and Scott’s families. Tony hadn’t said anything to Peter but invite everyone through May who had happily agreed.  
  
And so it happened to Rhodey, Tony, May, Clint and Scott sat under a few tree’s eating lunch watching their kids (or well, nephew and friends) run around and play.  
  
“I have to be honest” Clint said “I didn’t actually think you were serious Stark” he laughed.  
  
Tony looked at Clint and grinned “Why would I lie, I quiet love spending time with my intern, both in the lab but also for stuff like this” Tony took a big gulp from his water bottle. “And I think it’s good for the kids to meet people who understand what it’s like, when their Father, or mentor that is a hero”.  
  
“I can see why you love him; he seems to be happy and outgoing. I’m sure the kids are having a ton of fun” Scott smiled, nodding in the direction of the kids “You Mrs. Parker have an amazing son”.  
  
“I do, but I’m actually just his aunt and guardian. But I love him like a son” she laughed.  
  
Clint almost looked shocked by this, new information. “I… I hope you don’t mind me asking. But what happened to his actually parents?” Clint asked quietly.  
  
“Mary and Richard Parker, his parents, where kill in a plane crash when Peter was 4. He came to live with me and his uncle Ben” May replied. Tony stared at her for a minute, he had never heard May or Peter talking about the kids parents in name before. He hadn’t expected them to ever be brough up, at least not to strangers. And he hadn’t expected Clint to share a look with Laura, before looking back at May with eyes the were filled with… recognition?  
  
“I didn’t know Richard and Mary had a kid” Clint said slowly “He was never brought up when they where in the lab. Did shield know?” he looked at May. What did shield have to do with anything? Why, wait… did Clint know Peter’s parents?  
  
“They did” was all May replied with, Clint visibly tensed, and anger showed on his face.  
  
He stood up a quick motion “Shield fucking knew about the kid, and anyways sent them on a f*cking suicide mission?!” he said it loudly, before lifting his fit hitting it into a tree a long crack went through it. Tony looked at the kids, most of them didn’t seem to have heard Clint’s sudden outbreak, but Peter had. He had clearly heard every single word but had chosen to ignore it till now. Now he was staring right back at them, meeting Tony’s eyes. Which resulted in him being caught off guard and the football the kids had been playing with flew right at Peter face. Hitting his nose, sending Peter to the ground with a loud thud. Tony got to his feet and quickly ran towards the kids who had stopped running around and was getting towards Peter who laid motionless and grass.  
  
Tony kneeled next to the kid, quickly followed by Clint while, Laura, Scott, and May got the other kids away so they had a little bit of space.  
  
Tony lifted Peters head up into his lap, and when his hands pulled away, they were covered in dark red blood. His nose where bleeding, and there where a giant gash in the back of his head. He had most likely hit a stone in his fall.  
  
“Scott go tell Helen what happened, me and Clint will come with Peter in a minute. Laura, May, can you keep an eye on the other kids in the meantime?” Tony could hear his on voice being filled with worry. And desperately hoped Clint and others wouldn’t. Scott quickly ran towards the entrance to the compound.  
  
“Nate, Cooper, Lila and Cassie come on. Let’s go get some ice cream from Tony’s giant freezer indoors. How does that sound?” Laura recommended, “I’m sure Peter will be back and ready to play some video games with you in the living room when you’re done” Tony nodded quietly.  
  
The kids followed Laura inside while May, MJ and Ned stood quietly watching. Tony and Clint got to their feet’s and Clint helped Tony get Peter over caring him with an arm around each of their shoulders. Both Clint and Tony was getting too old for this kind of thing.  
  
“You three should go get some ice cream too. We all know Peter hate’s being crowded when he wakes up” Tony said, catching May’s eyes as he and Clint got Peter to the medbay where Helen Cho was already waiting with Scott.  
  
Helen quickly cleaned up the wound in his head with some saline and replaced his broke nose.  
  
“You know the deal Tony. Make sure it don’t get infected, but he should be fine” she smiled “head wound do tent to bleed a lot, but you know that by now” She said before stepping out the room, leaving Tony, Clint and Scott to watch till Peter returned to consciousness.  
  
“Wouldn’t Helen Usually bandage and headwound like that up” Clint quietly asked, he couldn’t be sure how far away from the door Helen where.  
  
“Yeah, but... uh, the kid has… serious sensory problems. Badge him up and you can be sure to trigger a sensory overload” Tony replied. It was the best lie he could come up with, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to explain when the wound was likely gone in a few hours.  
  
“Mi’ter ‘tark” a muffled voice sounded from the bed.  
  
“Hey Kiddo” Tony said, moving his attention to the kid “Next time, maybe, I don’t know, catch the ball with your hands and not your head” Tony grinned.  
  
“Y’ah… that s’unds like a plan” Peter replied with a grin too.  
  
“I’ll go let the other’s know your mostly alright, I’m sure the kids would love to cuddle and watch a movie or something” Scott replied carefully retreating out the door the same was as Helen Cho had gone.  
  
“You got your mother’s eyes Peter; did you know that” Clint said quickly sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Peter looked at him for a minute.  
  
“You knew her?” Peter asked with a surprised look on his face. Clint nodded and smiled.  
  
“They where some of Shields best scientist. Knowing that your Stark’s intern, I’m sure your just as smart as they where” Peter smiled, but couldn’t reply before the door opened up again and Nate, Cooper, Lila and Cassia ran to the bed and placing themselves around Peter. MJ, Ned, May and Scott’s stood back and laughed quietly. And then Nate the youngest of Clint’s kids, patted Peter on the head in a somewhat soothing manner. It didn’t take long before the room where filled with a quiet vibration purr.  
  
Clint and Scott shared a look “Tony, should we get Cho? Kid usually, don’t… purr” they said a once.  
  
Tony looked at them, laughed quietly and said “Don’t tell anyone, but some spider’s do actually purr. Add a bit of radioactivity and boom. You got a kid running around and red and blue spandex” Tony looked at Peter and the kids surrounding him.  
  
Cassie where the first to speak “Wait” she looked at Peter “YOUR SPIDER-MAN?!”.  
  
Peter just nodded and purred a little louder.

********


	3. Hulk attack on Midtown High: Natascha + Bruce/The big guy

This wasn’t how the day had been supposed to go. It was just a friendly hey, a cup of tea on a small café in New York city, and then a goodbye. Simple, in and out. Not even a mission. Well, at least till the small café was attack by droids (Wait, doesn’t this look like Hammer tech?), kill droids.  
  
The droids flew in, landed in the middle of the café and started shooting at me and Bruce. Avenger luck™. And before I got a chance to make my own move, Bruce lost control in the crowded, noisy environment and jump at the nearest bot. Then hulk jumped out the window and took the fight to the street. It didn’t actually take more than a few minutes before the bot, was nothing but dust.  
  
The droids weren’t the problems at all, even if they where the once that triggered hulk. The problem was that before I got the slightest chance calming down hulk, he’d run off, and I just had to follow.  
  
Exactly what went wrong, is beyond me. But one second Hulk was running down the street, the next he was attacking. More specifically, he was attacking a high school. Midtown high, if you asked the giant sign over the top of the building. And there Hulk stood, smashing through a wall, two walls, three walls. Not just a school, but a school that just got back after summer break, and therefor was filled with students.  
  
Pulling my comm out my pocket placing it in my ear “Guys, I need back up near Midtown high” I said into the comm. It took a second before there came an answer.  
  
“Midtown? God, I swear, if the attacker as much as touches my intern, I’m going to KILL them! ETA 10 minutes, I’m out of town” Tony replied.  
  
F*ck, that was right. Midtown High, school of science and technology (or something like that) was a big STEM school in Queens. Not just any high school, the high school of Tony’s intern, Peter Parker. I hadn’t yet met him, but I had heard about him from Clint a few weeks into the summer break.

**“What’s keeping you up Barton?” I asked. Clint was sitting on the edge of his bed at the compound, sweating. Friday had called when Clint had seemed to be in distress. Nightmare, then.  
  
“Nothing big” Clint replied. I took a step closed and placed myself next to him on the giant bed.  
  
“Are you sure? Cause it does not look like nothing to me? I though the nightmares stopped months ago?”.  
  
“I just, discovered something, while at the compound with Laura and the kids last weekend. God, I though I knew everything Shield had done, but no… oh go… no…”.  
  
“What did you discover that makes you have nightmares?” I asked calmly.  
  
“Do you remember those two scientists?” He asked.  
  
“Mary and Richard Parker? Please don’t tell me they didn’t actually die and is hydra, hidden in Tony’s basement or some shit”.  
  
“They had a kid. Nat. A kid…” Clint said, sadness filling his face “They had a kid, that had to grow up without his parents”.  
  
“What do you mean, they had a kid?” I lifted my arm over Clint’s shoulder pulling him close.  
  
“I mean… they had a kid. His turning 16 in august. Lives with his aunt… he got their eyes, and hair. Even their brain and love for science. His Tony’s intern. Good, sweet, kindhearted kid, named Peter” he replied. **

“Let’s make a deal Stark, Bruce don’t touch your intern, and you bring the hulk buster suit” I replied into the comm.  
  
“Hulk did WHAT?!” Tony and Clint replied at the same time.  
  
I sigh “Look, there where some droids, and Bruce went green. Before I could do anything, he ran and attacked the school” I replied “I’ll try and get him to calm down. But I need pickup when this is done”.  
  
With that I followed Hulk into the building, filled with panicked students trying to get out of their classrooms, and out through the front entrance. Hulk was beating the walls to the classrooms, the labs, the cafeteria, and worst of all… support pillars.  
  
Walls collapsed, some of the higher floors collapsed in specific areas and hulk didn’t listen. Almost like Bruce were no longer in there. This wasn’t normal.  
The Hulk smashed down yet another well, throwing himself into a mostly empty lab before something finally changed. Almost like something clicked, and Bruce returned. So I slowly raised my hand out to him.  
  
“Hey big guy. Sun’s getting real low” I said, calmly, quietly.  
  
Hulk’s big, giant, green hand touched mine. And he suddenly calmed down completely, falling backwards, through a wall before turning back into a normal human. But the smash of the last wall cause the floor about me and the hulk to collapse. I jumped out, got Bruce and got out of there, until the collapsing was mostly done. Bruce was breathing heavily, fast and non-effective.  
  
“Update. Got Bruce to calm down, but big parts of the building are unstable. I don’t know how many students got out in time” I said quietly into the comm system. Bruce didn’t need to hear that right now.  
  
“Understood. ETA 2 minutes. I’m sure the fire department are already at the scene, if you can help out, do it. If not get out of there” Tony replied.  
  
I looked to Bruce who seemed to have calmed down completely, or at least close too. “Are you okay Bruce?” I calmly asked. Even if he wasn’t green right now, there where no way to say how much or how little could trigger him.  
  
“I’ll be much better as soon as I know Hulk didn’t just kill a hundred high school students” Bruce replied, looking sad, frustrated, and angry. Before any of us could say anything also, a quiet whimpering came from the area where the upper floor just collapsed. Bruce froze, before quickly getting to his feet following the sound. I looked at him for a minute. “Nat, please. We have to help whoever is stuck in there” he said with determination in his voice. So, I got to my feet, and followed him.  
  
At the very edge of where the building had collapsed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes where stuck halfway under some of the debris. He looked mostly okay, but shock, sweaty and hyperventilating. He was scared.  
  
Bruce knelt beside him pushing some of the lose debris away the best he could, in his non-hulk stage and calmly laid a hand on the frightened child. “You have to calm down your breathing kid, or else your going to faint” Bruce said. But the kid’s eyes stayed unfocused like he hadn’t even heard anything, like he was somewhere else. But well, what did we really expect from a kid, halfway caught under a collapsed wall.  
  
But even in his panicked stat, he looked so… familiar. Where had I seen him before?  
  
**“… he got their eyes, and hair. - His Tony’s intern. Good, sweet, kindhearted kid, named Peter”.  
  
“Midtown? God, I swear, if the attack as much as touches my intern…”. **   
  
Here, right in front of me and Bruce, stuck under a building, was no other than Tony’s intern. I knelt beside Bruce and helped him lift a bigger piece of wall off the scared frightened boy, who was still hyperventilating badly.  
  
“Bruce, we have to get him out of here. If I lift, can you then pull him out. The building is not stable” I looked at Bruce waiting for a response, he nodded.  
  
I lifted, he pulled the kid out, and the kid visibly relaxed. His eyes became clearer, and he seemed to realize that there were people around him. He looked mostly okay, no broken bones, mostly just bruising and minor wounds. No life-threatening injuries. With the in mind I pulled him up on his legs, he was clearly swaying and still not breathing in an effective way. But right in this moment this was what was important.  
  
Outside of the school the fire department had already shown up, but I pulled Bruce and the kid over to a bench where I placed them both, before I knelt in front of the kid.  
  
“Your Peter, right? Tony’s intern?” I asked calmly. The Boy nodded. “Good, kid. Listen, Tony is on his way, you out, your safe. You need to breath” I said, grabbing the boy’s hand and placing them near on my chest allowing him to feel my breathing so he could mimic it. Bruce just watched from the sideline, he was not good with kids, and he was still getting down from the adrenalin rush.  
  
“Could… could you hug me” Peter suddenly asked. His breathing was significantly slower, not perfect but better. More stable. I carefully let go of his hands, place myself on the bench next to him and held him tight. And then came Bruce from the other side of the bench and hugged him tight too. The boys breathing quickly became completely normal, and the boy became almost lax in our arms. How could Tony deal with this kid, a kid that loved hugging that much? And then, the kid started, vibration and the sound of purring come from his lax body. Bruce looked at me with a weird expression. Kid’s don’t purr, do they.

***

I really didn’t mean too. The panic of having a building drop on me (again) as well as the giant flashback drained me. But right then and there, getting hugged by these two people, who probably only did it because I was known as “Tony’s intern”, made me calm and relax enough to purr. Starting in the throat, slowly starting the vibrate and slowly letting it flow out into the rest of my body. My arms, fingers, legs, toes, stomach, lungs, every muscle, and nerve and down my spine. And they didn’t mention it.  
  
One of the set of arms, probably widow’s, slowly let go but the other one kept the tight hug. I could quietly hear a voice in the distance.  
  
“I think we’re near the back entrance to the school. We got your intern, he had quiet an anxiety attack” The female voice said, was she talking to Tony? “He seems to have calmed down now, I guess. But like, Tony… Your intern is purring, like a cat”, “Alright good. See you”. The voice became quiet, but soon enough the sound of footsteps nearing could be heard.  
  
“Kid, what the hell is up with you and getting stuck under buildings?” a male voice said, Tony. Tony was here.

  



	4. Fear, nightmares, and hot cholate: James Barnes (Bucky)

Bucky sat up in the bed quickly with a giant gasp for air. He wasn’t at Hydra, he was out, it was just a nightmare. It still felt so real, even if the nightmares got less frequent as time went on it still happened a few times every week.  
  
Bucky weren’t the only one having nightmares at the compound, really there weren’t a single avenger that didn’t have some sort of nightmare at least sometimes. Natasha still dreamt about the red room, Bruce about killing as hulk, Tony had nightmare about the wormhole and Afghanistan and if he remember, correctly there where something else too. Clint feared losing his kids or them losing him, it was a newer thing really, something about a kid - Tony’s intern - having lost his parents. He wasn’t sure. Wanda had nightmares about Hydra and Pietro, Steve about the crash waking up 70 years later, Sam about war and Rhodey about the fall the left him paralyzed.  
  
Because of that, it had become an unspoken rule that whoever woke up from nightmares, would meet up in the living area. Well, if they felt like it at least. That wasn’t the case tonight though, most of the team had gone on a emergency mission. A small hydra cell had shown up a little too close to New York for them to ignore it, and Bucky had chosen not to go. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that, yet.  
  
The only downside to it, also meant Tony had Friday watch him extra closely. Not that Bucky couldn’t do what he normally would, there were no limitations. But on this specific night Tony’s intern was staying over.  
  
When Tony had walked in through the door a few hours before the mission, he hadn’t been alone. Bruce, Natascha and Tony where followed by a teen. 16-year-old Peter Parker, Tony’s intern. The kid had hidden his face deep in Tony’s side, and Tony who usually hated hugs and physical contact hadn’t said anything. The kid had looked terrified. The short story was something about Hulk going crazy and a building collapsing over the small boy, he didn’t really know.  
  
“ _Mr. Barnes. Peter Parker seems to be in distress_ ” The AI said, “ _Usually Boss would help, but his is as you know on a mission_ ”.  
  
Tony would never let Bucky near that child, Friday knew that, yet it seemed she didn’t care in a case of distress. Or maybe Tony was testing him? He didn’t have time to think about it, he slung his legs out of his bed and went for the door. It could be an emergency.  
  
“Friday, vitals on Peter please. And tell me where he is”, he said with a grumpy tone.  
  
“ _Mr. Parker is in the room next to Vision’s and Tony’s. The one with the spider on the front_ ” Friday turned on a light over the door to Peters room “ _His heartrate is elevated; his breathing is fast an irregular. His brain waves indicate that he is in stage 2 of sleep_ ”.  
  
“The kid’s having a nightmare?” He’d heard that description too many times, both about himself but also his fellow avengers. Either in case of nightmares, or panic attacks.  
  
“ _It would appear so Mr. Barnes_ ”.  
  
Bucky carefully and slowly turned the doorknob to the kids’ room. Friday had already turned on lights in the room, and on the bed, the teen was jerking and almost spasming. His head was covered in sweat and tear streaks went from his eyes down his cheeks. The kid was mumbling something incoherent.  
  
How do you wake up a kid?

***

_He was stuck under the building again, water running out of a broken pip. Soon he wouldn’t be able to breath, not that he was able to right now. The weight of the now broken concrete structure made it hard to think clearly, and almost impossible to get air in.  
  
“Anybody help me! Please” he called out. But no one heard him “Please, I’m stuck… I… I can’t get out!”.  
  
Nobody came. _  
  
“Kid?” a voice come from far away.  
  
_He brought his one hand up, pulled of the red mask which dropped down into the rising water puddle under him. It was a desperate attempt of getting some much need air into his lungs, a failed attempt.  
  
“Everybody thought I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid. - This isn’t working out; I’m going to need the suit back. If your nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it”.  
  
The red mask disappeared in front of him but was quickly replaced by Ben. Oh Ben. He was bleeding, bleeding badly from his chest. “Why didn’t you save me Peter?” Ben asked. Peter didn’t answer. “You could have, and If I died, then I think that’s on you”.  
  
“Is everyone okay?” He asked, suddenly it was Mr. Stark laying in Ben’s place.  
  
“No thanks to you”. _   
  
“You need to **WAKE UP** ” a combination of Bucky’s voice and a unknown voice in the nightmare pulled him out of the dream. (a/n: little reference to far from home, even if this happens before that).

***

The kid sat up in the bed with a shock, his eyes flying panicked around the room before they finally landed on Bucky knelling next to the bed, where he’d been trying to wake the kid. God, Bucky didn’t know how to do this.  
  
As soon as Peter got eyes on Bucky he seemed to calm down a little bit, his breathing slow down slightly, and before Bucky could react the kid was desperately clinging on to his left arm. The metal arm. That was a bit of a shock to Bucky, he was used to people seeking out the human arm, which was warm and had a pulse. Maybe the kid was still so scared he didn’t realize the thing was made by metal?  
  
They sat like that for a while, waiting for Peter’s breathing to even out. Then the kid let go of Bucky’s hand, let his hands fall into his lap and focused his eyes on them. Bucky could see the redness filling his pale cheeks.  
  
“I… I’m so sorry Mr. Barnes… didn’t mean to wake you, and this… oh God… this is embarrassing” the kid trails off.  
“Hey, don’t worry Pete. Everyone get’s nightmares, and everyone needs different things to calm down” Bucky says in a reassuring voice “And please, call me Bucky”. The kid nod’s in reply.  
  
“I didn’t sleep anyways, I had my own nightmare when Friday called me. Was about to go to the gym, everyone else is still on mission” Bucky says “Do you maybe want to join me? Or we could make some hot chocolate and watch a movie, or anything? I think we both need a distraction”. Peter nods again, and slowly slips out of his bed, and places his feet on the wooden floor.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good. What’s your opinion on nature documentaries?” The kid askes. Bucky says it sound fine and they follow each other into the combined living room and kitchen area. Peter let’s his body fall down into one of the couches, while Bucky heat’s some water for the cocoa before he joins Peter. They end up in watching “black fish” (A/N: Really good documentary, if you can find it, watch it).  
  
Somewhere halfway through Bucky breaks the silence “Was it internal you clung to the mental arm and not the one of flesh?” Peter looks him with a confused look for a seconds before it clicks.  
  
“I… uh, I… I once broke Mr. Starks hand… in the panic after a nightmare” The kid replies. Bucky frowns.  
  
“Really, it takes a lot of strength to break someone hand, and you” Bucky throws his arm around in the air in front of Peter “doesn’t look that strong”. Peter laughs, then sighs.  
  
“Well, I guess… I, uh. I might have been bitten by a spider, and spiders are really strong right?” Bucky nods, “Yeah but this spider was radioactive… so it kinda, changed my DNA… I guess”. Peter says.  
  
“Your Spider-man?” Bucky askes “and you’re afraid of your own strength?”. Peter nods. “Huh… I’m afraid of my own strength too. Especially in the metal arm, I can’t really control it because of the lack of feeling. Stark is hoping to fix that”.  
  
Before anyone get’s a chance to say more, the door to the room opens and Bruce joins them. He slumps down in armchair and looks at Bucky and Peter.  
  
“Nightmares?” They nod. Bruce Hums quietly. “Do you guys want to talk about it?” He then askes. Bucky shakes his head. The kid carefully leans into Bucky’s shoulder, letting his head rest on the ex-hydra agent. He doesn’t make a move to get away.  
  
“I dreamt about the building… I mean, not the building today… another building… I haven’t dreamt about it for months, but it seems to have returned”. Peter says in a quiet and distant voice.  
“First of all, I’m very sorry about what happened today” Bruce says “second, what do you mean another building?”.  
  
After Peter has explained what happened during homecoming, and told his identity to yet another individual (Can I do research on your blood?) Bruce, Peter and Bucky finish up the documentary. Or they try too.  
  
With 20 minutes left, Bruce and Bucky is suddenly distribute by a vibrating sound coming from the kid. “That doesn’t sound normal” Bucky states, and Bruce agrees. It’s the second time Bruce hears it. “It’s almost like a purr”.  
  
Bruce stands and walks over to the kid that have fallen asleep up against Bucky. He places two fingers on the kid’s pulse point, steady and normal, and so is his breathing. Bruce sigh with relief.  
“ _It’s completely normal. Mr. Parkers spider mutation allows him to purr_ ” Friday suddenly says. Now Bruce really wants to test Peter’s DNA.


	5. Something better: Wanda and Dr. Stephen Strange

The last thing Wanda had expected was to meet a young teenage boy at the compound, one weekend. Sitting in the kitchen with Stark, he was eating breakfast while herself and a few avengers returned home from a small mission. And things between her and Peter had just clicked.  
  
She wasn’t quiet sure if it was Peter himself, or the fact that he reminded her of her brother. But Peter and her weren’t to far from each other when it came to age, and Wanda needed a new friend so she didn’t need a reason.  
  
Alright, maybe it hadn’t been that easy. Wanda had a heard time trusting people, and most people were scared that their biggest secret’s would be revealed if they didn’t run away. She could read peoples mind after all, it weren’t a secret. But Peter hadn’t run, Peter had done the exact opposite and opened his mind up for her. Peter had smiled, taken a bit of his breakfast, and then pretended like Wanda was like everybody else. Even after years of living with the avengers, she had never meet someone quiet like Peter. And that meant she trusted him. His spider side (because, yes she did read his mind, she was invited inside after all), only made him even better. He understood what it meant to be a hero, yet he didn’t ask for attention. He just looked out for little guy and helped the avengers when needed - and Tony allowed it.  
  
The trust between the two, was what brought Peter to the sanctum sanctorum to help Wanda train with Dr. Strange. Really it was all Strange’s idea. He and Wanda had for a long time trained together so Wanda could learn to use her powers in a different way than what she had been taught by hydra. Wanda wanted to do something good, and that was what Strange taught her. To do something better. To save lives.  
  
But is was hard to train in life saving with dolls and people who didn’t trust you. Most people wouldn’t willingly place themselves in front of Wanda magical, mind powers.  
  
“You need to find someone who isn’t scared. You can only get so far working with objects, and Vision” Strange had said one day after training. And Wanda had though of Peter, and Peter agreed.

***

“Dr. Strange, this is Peter. My friend. He has agreed to help with my training” Wanda said as they walked inside the sanctum. She smiled with a wide grin.  
  
“Nice to meet you Peter. I’m doctor Stephen Strange also know as the Sorcerer Supreme” Strange greeted the teen. He was a little younger than Wanda, but no by much. “I’m sure Wanda have already told you what the training is about?” he carefully asked. The teen - Peter - nodded with a friendly smile.  
  
“Yes, she has” Peter said, “she didn’t say the Sorcerer Supreme used to be a famous neurosurgeon though. Your work is way beyond what any other surgeon have ever achieved, removing bullets from people’s brain even though they like would be pronounced brain dead. The newer surgical techniques you helped develop have saved many lives! It’s so amazing to meet you” the teen rambled and then suddenly stopped, his cheeks turning read and heated.  
  
“Oh, yes. Wanda mentioned you where intelligent” Strange looked at the teen and smiled slightly, most people weren’t that impressed by his work. His work as a surgeon only had the purpose of saving lives, not make him famous. “Though, I didn’t know the public know about the bullet incident” Strange then said with a questioning tone. It hadn’t been in the news, if it had he would have known.  
  
“Oh no, the public don’t know… uh. I mean, some might, but it didn’t like get into the news or anything like that” the kid said quickly “I… uh… my aunt, Mrs. Parker is a nurse at the hospital you used to work at”.  
  
The wasn’t the answer the doctor had expected “Mrs. Parker? May Parker” he questioned “That makes you Peter Parker, correct?” the teen nodded. “She always talked about how you were going to change the world, young man. Hearing about you from Wanda, proves her right. Spider-man, is it?” the teens eyes widened.  
  
“You can’t tell anyone, no one can know. Secret identity and all that… I mean, God what is someone found out and they went after May or…” Strange smiled at the kid.  
  
“No need to worry, Peter” the kid relaxed “Follow me. We got training to do”. Strange made a sign for Wanda and Peter to follow him and guided them through a portal sending them to a quiet field with no houses near. The sky was light blue, and the sun was warm and nice.  
  
Wanda took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. It was late summer here, they were no longer in the US. It was calm, perfect for training.  
  
Peter looked around with amazement “where are we?” he asked quietly, strange laughed at his reaction.  
  
“We’re not too far from Iguazu Falls, between Brazil and Argentina” he replied “now let’s get started. Peter, all you have to do, is lay down and get comfortable. You can listen to music in headphone if you’d like, and then just trust Wanda with her abilities. If you need a break, just tell us”. Peter did as he’d been told and laid down in the high green grass, if he listens closely, he could hear the water fall in the background.  
  
Strange gave Wanda sign to start, they had trained it and build a routine. Only difference was that this time it was a human being. Wanda carefully lifted both her hands out in front of her, and let the red energy flow over her hands, and down the arms. Carefully, with steady hands she guided the energy out, away from herself. Slowly moving it towards the young boy, laying with closed eyes in the grass, and the closed it came to him the more Wanda tensed up. And then…  
  
**She was back in the city, desperately using her powers to contain the bomb explosion. It didn’t work, before she knew it the man with the bomb west was flying through a nearby building… pushed by her powers.**   
  
“Wanda, it’s okay. Breath with me” someone took her hand and placed it on their cheat begging her to mimic their breathing. She wasn’t sure who, but she copied them anyways, letting herself calm down. Before opening her eyes (when did she close them) and meeting a set of dark brown doe eyes and a smiling Peter sitting in front of her holding around her left writs tightly to ground her, and pushing her right hand to his chest as they both took deep breaths. Dr. Strange stood on the sideline watching.  
  
“I’m sorry… I…” she stammered.  
  
“Hey, none of that. Everyone gets anxiety attacks sometimes Wanda, Tony, Steve, Bucky and even me. It’s nothing to apologize for” Peter said before she could get anything else out.  
  
“I was back there… with the bomb and building and…” she sigh “it was my fault and I’m terrified to hurt you Peter” Wanda said. Peter just shook his head.  
  
“Wanda, there’s no need to be scared” he said “what happened back then was an accident. It wasn’t your fault” he smiled, loosening the grip around her wrist.  
  
“Then you didn’t watch the news, they were very specific” she replied, looking down into the grass, she was sitting down.  
  
“You know what sure” Peter said, letting go of both of Wanda’s hands “the bomb was your fault. Yours alone” he said, getting to his feet. “Just like it’s my fault uncle Ben was shot by that mugger. My fault that Mr. Starks plane crashed on that beach. My fault that the elevator in Washington blew up with my classmates inside. My fault that I didn’t do anything about Skip… and my fault that young boy Skip raped attempted suicide. And most importantly, my fault that you just had an anxiety attack, cause I reminded you of your mistakes… I’m sorry” Peter said.  
  
Wanda shook her head, “No. None of that was your fault. You uncle, the plane, your class and Skip. That wasn’t on you… but that bomb…”.  
  
“Then that bomb wasn’t on you either, Wanda” Peter smiled. “Now are you going to get back on your feet and try again?” Peter asked giving her a hand that she took, and he pulled her back up.  
  
“Okay” she said “Again”.  
  
Peter retuned to his spot on the ground, and closed his eyes and relax once more, and Wanda, even more carefully this time let the red energy fill the air. Slowly he moved it towards Peter, letting it float around him and carefully picked him up off the ground. She carefully moved closer, watching into Peter’s head as he floated. Carefully, searching his mind for a specific moment. Skip. Peter’s voice had broken when he mentioned Skip, Wanda wanted to help Peter and she had her chance right now. When she found what she wanted she was pulled into the memory.  
  
**Skip, maybe 17 or 18 years old was laying on top of Peter, without any cloth, with rough jerks he moved around inside the small boy. Peter couldn’t be more than 8 or 9. He was screaming, crying for it to stop. Pulling away. But he couldn’t.  
  
When Skip stopped it felt like it had been an entity, and it might have been for the small boy who at this point was sobbing quietly. Skip left the room, and feel asleep on the couch.**   
  
She left the memory, closed it off and pushed it as far back into Peter mind as she could. And carefully she heard a quiet sound coming from the boy. He looked so relaxed, as he was floating there in the air hold up by her magic. She smiled as she carefully placed the boy back onto the ground, stepping back and letting herself plummet down to the ground with a breath. Breathing deeply and relaxing to the smell of tea with honey. She carefully sat up to see Strange standing over her with a smile and a pressing a cup into her hands.  
  
She studied Peter with an intense look, her had carefully opened his eyes, still purring and was pushing himself up into a sitting positing. Strange also pushed a cup into the boys hands.  
  
“Drink it” he said “you both need the sugar before you collapse” Peter took a careful sip of the cup, smiling at Wanda and giving her a look that said ‘not a word about what you just saw’. She returned the smile, moving over so she sat against Peter and carefully felt the boys vibrations float through both his and her own body. 

***

“You did great today Wanda” Strange smiled as they returned to the busy, nosy city “It’s nice to see you found a friend in Peter”.  
  
“He has all the Avengers rapped around his little finger and found his own place in all their hearts. His so open in general, and the first time I meet him he sent a wordless invite for me to get inside his head” Strange smiled and nodded.  
  
“Sounds like the kid May always talked about” and then turned to Peter “it was nice to meet you. I’m sure will meet again. Though, were I can’t say for sure. Now get out and be normal kids you two, it’s Friday. It’s weekend”. Wanda and Peter carefully walked towards the door.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Peter suddenly tensed up and before any of them could do anything Wanda felt a sharp pain the back of neck as she fell to the ground. Through her suddenly blurry vision she could see Peter on the ground too, men in black suits with a logo of a skull with octopush arms were violently pulling Peter up and throwing his unconscious body into a wane. And then the darkness pulled Wanda under.


	6. A silenced Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here, and I am so happy you guys liked it.  
> This chapter will be a little darker, and there are some minor toture scenes, and the fanfic is therefor tagged after that. But it shouldn't be too bad for sensitive readers.  
> Tho, if you have ever experience awake surgery, I would advice you to be careful, it's only like 250 words tho. And is not important long term for the rest of the chapter.

Walking out the door, out into the streets of New York city after helping Wanda with training, the only thing people remembers is his spidey sense going off. Not just the normal ‘hey danger to your left’, more like a ‘danger everywhere’ feeling. He felt his muscles tens up, saw Wanda fall to the ground by his side, and before he knew it he was falling too. A sudden pain shooting through his skull as his head smash against the ground, paralyzing him with pain. He could feel hands lift him from the ground, and being tossed, but before he felt himself land again, he felt everything fade into a thick, suffocating darkness.

***

“ _Boss. Steve is requesting your presents at the med bay_ ” Friday spoke, pulling Tony out of his concentration. He was perfecting his new nanotech, hoping to implement it into the iron spider suit before the kid would need to use it. But he wasn’t expecting to be called to the medbay at 4 pm. The kid couldn’t have gotten hurt that early on his patrol, Tony couldn’t even be sure the kid had gone out yet. He was helping Wanda with training. And there hadn’t been any mission, he would have known if there where. But anyways he got up, and walked towards the elevator, going to the medbay in the compound.  
  
The elevator opened, Tony walked out, down the hall and entered the room were the door were slightly open. The first he saw was Wanda, halfway sitting up in a hospital bed, with drowsy eyes and pale skin. Around her stood the team, all looking scared, angry and confused at the same time. And Strange. Strange was there, with a hand on Wanda’s shoulder as a silent reassuring gesture like Tony always did with Peter.  
  
“What happened?” Tony Asked looking from team member to team member. Wanda looked down into her lab, mumbling something too quiet to hear unless you had super hearing. Strange looked at the young girl, young adult at this point then at Tony, meet his eyes as he said.  
  
“Hydra attacked Wanda and Peter” he took a deep breath “They took Peter and left Wanda passed out in the street”.

***

The first time Peter regained consciousness it was only for around 30 second. He could feel something moving around him, driving. He was in a car.  
  
Somewhere far away he could hear voice, dark, cold, voices. All sounding almost the same, no warmth or personality.  
  
“Thaddeus Ross we got the boy” on of the voices said “heading towards the pick up location now. But we aren’t sure for how long we can keep him out”.  
  
“I don’t care what kind of damage it might do, just make sure his out. We can’t take any chance. I just want him alive” another voice said, more digital than the other voices. Like through a phone or headset. Peter wasn’t sure.  
  
“We’ll place a gag, and put on the vibration cuffs” a female voice said “we will try to keep him under, but… with his DNA mutations we can’t be sure how much or how little he can take before it’s an overdose. And his already on a high dose”.  
  
The digital voice returned “Didn’t I just said I don’t care. If we need to we can keep him on life support. Just keep him under till we can get him to the raft”.  
  
“Yes sir” the male and female spoke at the same time, right before Peter felt a painful stab in his neck followed by cool liquid floating into his system pushing him under once again before he could react to his spidey sense, desperately screaming at him to run.  
  
Peter couldn’t run.

***

Everyone except Wanda moved to a conference room at the compound. Sitting down in each their chair, Tony at the end of the table next to the empty chair where Peter would sit when he could join on a mission. It felt so natural, too natural. Like any other mission briefing. But it wasn’t. Peter was gone, taken by hydra, and no one knew why. He wasn’t even taken as Spider-man, he was taken as Peter Parker. So either they knew his secret identity, or else they just wanted him because of clear connection to the team.  
  
Tony wasn’t sure which theory made the most sense, but that didn’t matter. Right now it was all about finding Peter.  
  
“Friday, pull of all video of Peter obduction” Tony snapped as he fell into his chair, the team quickly finding their own seat.  
  
“ _Right away sir_ ” Friday replied before pulling up the traffic camera footage from the spot Peter was taken. Peter and Wanda had barely gotten out the building before first Wanda and then Peter fell to the ground. Two hydra agents, a male and female, based on their build threw him into a van and drove off at incredible speed.  
  
“Can you track that car Friday?” Tony asked. Friday didn’t respond, just pulling up a map of New York were they could follow the car through traffic cams. Until they couldn’t.  
  
The van pulled into an allay that didn’t have any cams, and Friday couldn’t pick up the car on any other cams.  
  
Now it was Steve who spoke “We should get the team to that allay, there might be something there that could give as a lead” everyone nodded in agreement and left the room. Steve, Natacha and Bucky left for the allay.

***

The next time Peter woke up, a person was standing over him. He could fell the cold metal around his legs, arms, neck, and torso. Preventing him from moving. The person standing above him was hit his cheeks, hard. Peter blinked his eyes open. It was the male he had heard talk in the van.  
  
“Oh great. He lives” he spoke before looking to someone Peter couldn’t seen “should we give him another dose before getting him on the plane?”.  
  
‘No’ Peter though, not another dose. But he couldn’t think much more before he was disrupted by the female voice again.  
  
“Yes, and this time, just hook him up with an I.V. would you? Like Ross said, we just always putt him on life support”. The male figure looked down at Peter.  
  
“Don’t we have something strong that takes effect quicker, his complete awake now. We shouldn’t take chances”. The female came into view over Peter too, now. She looked at him.  
  
“Well, we could try that drug that was made for the twins, but we can’t be how it will affect him” she said.  
  
“How fast can you get it?” the male asked.  
  
“If you get him onto the plane, I can have everything ready in 10 minutes” the female said. The male nodded to her before she left. Peter could distantly hear her talk to someone, but he was still to fuzzy to make out the words.  
  
Peter felt something move with him, the male pushing whatever he was strapped onto. Rolling upwards, before the sky that before had been above him disappeared.  
  
Peter couldn’t move.

***

“There was nothing in the allay. The van was still there, but no signs of Peter or the people who took him. Not even fingerprints” Natacha said, as the team was walking down the hall to see how Wanda was doing.  
  
“What about drugs? Any indication they knew about his spider side?” Tony asked.  
  
Bucky shook his head, and tightening his fist. “Well, there were normal people drug. But a strong enough dose could knock out the kid” he said. Bruce looked up.  
  
“Yes, but the same dose could kill the kid” he said quietly.  
  
They entered Wanda’s room. Dr. Cho was standing over her with a light shining it into Wanda’s eyes. “The drug don’t seem to have caused any damage. Take it slow for a few more hour, but you can leave the medbay now” she told Wanda before turning towards the team with a worried look “Any news?”. The shook their heads.  
  
“Helen, we very likely need you to be standby at the compound until we find him. It’s already been hours, and we got no clue in what condition he could be in” Tony said meeting Cho’s eyes. She nodded.  
  
“ _Sir, Ross is calling. Says it’s urgent_ ” Friday spoke. The team froze.

***

The female had been right, not more than a few minuets after having been rolled onto the plane she came in with a few medical people. At least that’s what the white coats indicated. The male stepped away, giving the with coated people space to work.  
  
One of the people carefully removed the gag that had been placed in Peter’s mouth preventing him from speaking. As soon as it was out, Peter bit down in his lip so they couldn’t put a new gag in. He should have know that wouldn’t work.  
  
Before Peter knew it the male were back above him, placing his fingers around Peter’s nose before Peter could take a breath, suffocating him. Peter counted the seconds it took before he desperately had to open his mouth in a gasp. 45 seconds. It was what they had all been waiting for. A new gag was placed in Peter’s mouth, this one of metal - like vibranium - but this one had a whole in the middle. ‘An open mouth gag’ Peter though to himself as the gag was locked down on both side of his face with straps preventing him from spitting it out.  
  
The male let go of Peter’s nose and again stepped back, Peter’s breath was fast and uneven. ‘Panic’ Peter though.  
  
One of the people with their white lab coats came up, standing right next to his head and before Peter could react and large tube was stuffed into his mouth through the hole in the mouth gag.  
Peter had been intubated before, or at least he has woken up with a tub down his throat before after a very bad patrol. Peter didn’t really remember what had happened, and Tony wasn’t keen on telling Peter. Peter had woken up, felt the tub, and chocked on it. Tony had gotten up to over his head, meet his eyes and said “Calm down kiddo. It’s just helping you breath, don’t fight it”. And Peter had done his best, and when he didn’t fight it, the tube had been almost nonexistent for the short time there went before Dr. Cho had returned and given Peter a strong drug that knocked him out. It had been small, maybe half centimeter and soft and flexible.  
  
This tube was different. It was hard, non-flexible and big. Too big. 2.5-3 centimeters, Peter wasn’t sure. The tube was shoved down into Peter airway, through the vocal cords and down into his lungs. Peter could fell it pressed against his airway, whole the way down, and ended in his mouth preventing him from breathing through his nose.  
  
Peter was desperately heaving for air that didn’t come, laying down with a tube in his throat, blocked his airway complete. And the tube wasn’t hooked up the anything, just resting on his tongue.  
The tube touched the uvula, causing Peter to gag. Peter threw up inside his own mouth, it hurt, and while some of it come all the way out of his mouth some of it got stuck in the tube closing the airflow even more off than it already wear. And when Peter didn’t have anything left to throw up and desperately attempted to take a breath, he felt his own vomit enter his lungs, causing his lungs to burn. Peter wanted to scream. He tried. He really, really tried. But the tube was so large in his throat that in completely prevent Peter’s vocal cords from moving.  
  
After what felt like ages, someone finally hooked of the tube resting in Peter’s mouth to a tube that was connect to a machine.  
  
A thick, blue gas was released into Peter’s lung, pulling Peter into a weird daze. He was still awake, he could fell his lungs beg for air, fell the tube in his throat. But he wasn’t really there. He couldn’t see, or fell anything from the outside. And it was like there were no sounds other than the sound of gas being forced into his lungs.  
  
Peter couldn’t hear. 

***

Ross called the team, from the raft. While some of the team had tried to sit in the prison cell’s there, it had been shot down as the accord had been reevaluated. Tony had done it for Peter, he didn’t want to risk the kid’s life. But the team didn’t know that. And while some of the team members knew about Peter’s after school activities, there was still some he didn’t. Like Steve, Pepper, Thor, Loki, Wasp, Black Panther, Vision (thought he might have figure it out on his own), and Sam.  
  
The team stood and surround the hologram of Ross, as he turned on his microphone and started speaking.  
  
“The avengers, I see your… back In business” he snarled as he looked around at the team.  
  
Tony looked right into Ross’ eyes and asked “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”, he was angry, this was pressures time he could use to locate his kid.  
  
“Oh, it’s not about what I want, it’s about what you want” Ross said with a grin “I might have something your… missing” he said giving sign for someone to come into frame. On a stretcher, with a tube down his throat, unconscious were Peter. Ross spoke again “Stark, I’m sure you’d be more than happy to give me Steve and get your, little intern back” he smiled at the boy “or as I have discovered after picking him up… Spider-man”.  
  
The people on the team that didn’t know after Peter’s identity gasped, those who did know was silent, studying Peter’s small body through the hologram.  
  
“You’ll get the kid back, Stark. But he might be more dead than alive by the time I’m done with him” Ross said, and ended the call. The team looked to each other before Steve started barking orders around.  
  
“Clint, get the Jet ready. Bruce, go tell Cho and help her pack medical equipment. Pepper, I need you to contact the government, tell them Ross is illegally is holding Tony’s intern and use the holo-recording if needed, but delete that about Spider-man. Everyone else, suit up and let’s make a plan”. 

***

When Peter woke again, it was due to pain. A stabbing pain down his chest, ending in his stomach. The pain was intense, and somewhere as he became more and more aware, he could fell himself locked against a metal table. It was cold, very cold, and there were people all around him. Not just People, Peter realized as he was laying there trying not to think of the pain. Doctors, surgeons. And then Peter felt a shift in his abdomen and a feeling of something being pulled out his body. Peter gasped, opened his eyes. And right there, stood 10 surgeons, going over his guts, pulled out of body and pocked him and cut up. Though there was still a tube down his throat obscuring his vision.  
  
Peter tried to move, to get away, even if he knew it was a bad idea with his organs literally hanging out of him. He didn’t care much though, the feeling of their fingers over his bladder was painful and he needed it to stop. He didn’t get a chance to move much before someone pulled his arm to the side were Peter know could see there were an I.V. and a drug were pushed in by the doctor. But it didn’t knock Peter out as he would have hoped. The pain he felt before intensified, but at the same time it was like Peter’s body stopped responding to his wishes.  
  
Peter desperately wanted to cry, to get away, to scream. Anything. But he could do nothing but feel the pain and lay there paralyzed. Hoping that someone, anyone… knew he was gone and was coming for him. But Peter knew that wouldn’t happen, he was a bother, he was a waste of time. His spidey sense was crying to get away…  
  
But Peter couldn’t even cry.

***

It had taken hours, too many hours to locate the raft even with the help of the government and military. With the holo-video and Peppers talent, she had convinced them that Ross was evil, had kidnapped a minor and was torturing him. Still, by the time they got to the raft, Peter had been there for 72 hours. And they had no way of knowing if Peter was even alive.  
  
Getting too the raft, fighting the hydra agents Ross was working with and finding wherever they held Peter wasn’t as hard. Half an hour, and Tony was standing out the door of the cell Peter was supposedly in. Tony shot down the door, stepping inside and right away, his eyes fell on Peters pale, naked Body. He was connected to different I.V’s that was pumping different drugs into the boy’s body. Down his throat he had a big, hard, tube. And most of his chest and abdomen was covered in scares and surgical wounds in different stages of healing.  
  
“Friday, vitals” Tony snapped, stepping closer to the boy, small body. Peter had always been small and thin, but with his fast metabolism and 72 hours of no food or water, Peter was even smaller. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his ribs where starting to poke slightly out of the kid’s skin.  
  
“ _Heart rate is steady for too fast. Oxygen levels are low. Body temperature 82 Fahrenheit, it’s dangerously low. He is awake but drugged on different drugs that I cannot identify_ ” Tony froze, the boy was awake? Tony let the armor leave his body and grabbed the kids’ hand. His eyes fluttered open, they was dazed and blurry, but he was awake.  
  
Rest of the team stepped in behind Tony and started removing the I.V’s, removing the cuffs around his arms and legs and lastly they had to remove the tube from the kids throat before they could move him. Peter eyes didn’t leave Tony for as much as a second.  
  
Natascha stepped up on Peter’s other side, disconnecting the tube that was connected to another tube that had been stuffed down Peter’s throat. When the tube was disconnected Peter shot up, gasping for air that desperately wouldn’t enter his lungs. Natasha pushed Peter back down, so he was laying flat and force his mouth open. To pull out the tube resting in the boy’s mouth. Tony could see the tube was thick, 3 centimeters or right around that. And it was clearly restricting the airflow. But Natascha made no move to remove the tube.  
  
“Shouldn’t your remove that things so he can breathe” Tony asked quickly in a panic as the boy’s gasps because weaker by the seconds. Natascha shook her head and meet Tony’s eyes.  
  
“I can’t, it wouldn’t be safe. It’s too big and made of a hard plastic” she said “if I did, it could cause serious damage to his airway and vocal cords, move than it likely already has” she said. Tony looked at the kid who was suddenly turned lax in his arms, fainted for the lack of oxygen. Tony took him up.  
  
“Well, then let’s get to the jet and hope Cho and remove it” he said as the armor surrounded him and Peter. His nanotech creating a protective bubble around his kid. And then flew out the room, through the halls and to the jet where Bruce, Cho and a whole medical team was waiting.  
  
The nanotech barely had a chance to leave the boy’s body before Cho got him to a stretcher and rolled off with the pale boy.  
  
Tony collapsed to the ground, heaving in breaths. Peter had to be okay.

***

The next time Tony saw Peter the boy didn’t look any better. It was only for a short moment, as he was taken of the Jet. Cho and Bruce by each side of Peter. Bruce with a steady hand on Peter shoulder, and Cho with a bag in her hand that she kept squashing to push air into the boy’s lungs. And as far as Tony could see, still through the tube that was stuck down his throat.  
  
After that Tony didn’t see Peter until he was place in recovery 17 hours later. Dr. Strange, Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner gave Tony carefully smiles as they rolled him out of surgery.  
  
“Is he going to be okay” May asked as she took a seat next to Peter.  
  
“Physically he will be okay, mostly. The tube that was forced down his throat has caused some intense damage to his airway and vocal cords, but we hope that his enhance healing can help with that” Cho said carefully “Though, mentally he might not be doing well. This is likely to cause some serious PTSD. I wont lie to you, awake surgery, unidentifiable drugs, it wasn’t pretty” she shook her head, looking down into the ground before looking back up. 

***

Tony wasn’t sure for how long he sat next to the kid’s bedside. But as some point May left for work, Pepper and Rhodey stopped by with food. And Tony just sat and waited for the kid to wake up. To hear his voice as he rasped “Mr. Stark” and see his smile when he realized he was safe now.  
  
That wasn’t what happened. Tony was sitting staring at the kid when his eyes fluttered open. Tony had known Peter would be sensitive and already turned the light’s down to 30%. Anyways Peter saw Tony right away and turned his head to meet Tony’s eyes. Peter smiled just like Tony had hoped and dreamed he would. But as Peter opened his mouth to say “Mr. Stark” nothing came out. Nothing. Peter shot up, desperately opening and closing his mouth trying to make a sound. But nothing but shacky breaths came from him.  
  
“Friday call Cho” Tony said in a panic voice and no more than 15-20 seconds later Cho and Bruce Ran into the room watching the scene unfolded. Sending each other a looking and nodded.  
  
Bruce quickly went to the cabinet holding medicine and pulled out a small bottle and a syringe, pulling the clear liquid into it. Handing it to Cho, who carefully moved to Peters side, taking a grip on his arm. But Peter pulled away with scared, terrified eyes. Thrashing to get out of the bed and run. But Peter was still healing, it wouldn’t be ideal for him for pull open the wounds. Tony looked a Cho and then sprung into action.  
  
“Pete, hey look a me buddy. They are here to help, it’s just Helen and Bruce. They wont hurt you” Tony said, pulling Peter into a hug but pushing one of his arms over to Cho who carefully injected the liquid causing Peter to because lax in Tony’s arms.  
  
Tony looked at the two doctors “He couldn’t speak. It made him panic” he said “Why can’t he speak?”. Cho and Bruce shared a look before pulling out medical surplice allowing them to record Peters vocal cords and see if how bad the damage were. A Laryngoscopy they called it.  
  
When they were done Cho visibly relaxed before turning to Tony and saying “It’s going to be fine Tony. The damage to Peter’s vocal cords are bad but his enhance healing abilities are already kicking in. Give it a few days” she smiled calmly.

***

Peter barely remember waking up to see Tony back at the raft, he wasn’t actually sure it was real. What he knew was real, was that he was waking now and could distantly feel a hand squeeze his own tight.  
  
The previously intense pain was gone, only a slight soreness in his stomach. ‘Meds’ he though to himself before opening his eyes, which were meet with dampened lights. To his right sat Tony Peter hands resting in his. He was out, safe. Tony was right there. Tony would protect him, it was going to be okay. He carefully turned his head to Tony and smiled before opening his mouth to say ‘Mr. Stark’, but nothing came out. Peter felt an intense stabbing pain down his throat, but the tube was gone, right? So he should be able to speak.  
  
Peter sat up, maybe a little too fast desperately trying to say something, but he couldn’t. And that causes panic inside Peter head, he couldn’t speak. Peter couldn’t speak. He couldn’t make a sound, he could never talk again. He was mute. Mute. Mute. MUTE! And he was terrified. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t…  
  
Suddenly his hand was pulled away from his chest by Cho. The sudden movement terrified Peter more than anything and he scrambled back trying to get away as his spidey sense screamed at him to move.  
  
The fear first stopped when strong arms wrapped around Peters body, and he was pulled close to the warm body. The body that smelled like motor oil and man deo, that Peter knew so well. And he relax into the billionaires grip, and barely noticed when Cho pushed the liquid into his I.V. All he could think of was trying to purr, to make sound be nothing came.  
  
And with that though Peter was pulled back into the darkness…  
  
Peter couldn’t purr.


End file.
